


We're so NOT ready for the Sexy Time

by Jaywalker



Series: We're so NOT ready for... [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Derek, Come as Lube, First Time, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will doch nur endlich für seine bevorstehende Prüfung lernen... was kann da schon schief gehen? Noch dazu wenn er mit einer ordentlichen Rückenverspannung zu kämpfen hat und sich Derek plötzlich in einen Pervywolf verwandelt, der nicht nur Magicfinger als verborgenes Talent besitzt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Von Magicfingern und Pervywölfen...

  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen lehnte sich der junge Mann so weit zurück, dass sein Rücken gegen die weiche Polsterung des Sofas stieß und er sich ein wenig entspannen konnte. Seine Schultern protestierten mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen, als er seine Arme anhob um sich kurz zu strecken, weshalb er schnell wieder mit einem Keuchen zusammensackte und seinen Kopf hängen ließ.  
Okay...   
Vielleicht hätte er sich doch nicht auf den Teppichboden VOR die Couch setzen sollen, sondern es sich viel lieber AUF dem Ledersofa bequem machen sollen, aber... ein einziger Blick auf das Chaos um ihn herum reichte aus um ihn wieder daran zu erinnern, weshalb er sich für diese ungemütlichere Sitzgelegenheit entschieden hatte.   
Auf dem Zweisitzer hätte er niemals Platz für so viel Studienmaterial gehabt...  
Um den jungen Mann herum lagen Berge von Büchern, die teilweise aufgeschlagen oder mit hunderten von Einmerkern gespickt waren, eine Vielzahl an Skripten, wobei die Texte wild markiert worden waren und lose Blätter, etliche... etliche lose Blätter, die er wahrscheinlich nie wieder in seinem Leben ordentlich sortiert bekommen würde.  
Er musste es sich wohl oder übel eingestehen...   
Alleine der Gedanke daran, was er noch alles in den nächsten Tagen an Lernstoff in seinen Kopf prügeln sollte, war schier zum Verzweifeln.  
Stiles ließ seinen Kopf seufzend noch ein Stück weiter nach unten sinken, bis sein Kinn fast seine Brust berühren konnte. Seine Muskeln wurden dabei unangenehm überdehnt und er hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand gerade ein Messer zwischen seine Schulterblätter gerammt hatte, aber er wusste, dass er die Verspannung in seinem Rücken anders wahrscheinlich nicht los werden würde.  
  
Es wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er die letzten eineinhalb Wochen nicht nutzlos in seinem Bett hätte verbringen müssen.   
Und alles nur wegen so einer bescheuerten Erkältung!  
Pah...   
Wenn es nach Stiles gegangen wäre, dann hätte er sich am zweiten Tag schon wieder aus dem Bett gequält, auch wenn das hohe Fieber und die Gliederschmerzen eindeutig dagegen gesprochen hatten, aber... dank eines gewissen sturen, uneinsichtigen, überfürsorglichem Werwolfs war ihm dies leider verwehrt geblieben.  
Derek - „the Watchdog“ - Hale hatte ihn wie eine verdammte Glucke bewacht und dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht einmal ans Lernen hatte denken können.  
Tja... und das war auch der Grund, weshalb sich Stiles nun in dieser misslichen Lage befand.  
Ihm fehlten eineinhalb Wochen intensives Lernen für seine bevorstehende Prüfung und langsam aber sicher machte sich eine gewisse Panik in seinem Inneren breit, da er das Gefühl hatte, absolut NICHTS zu können...  
Er war zum kläglichen Scheitern verdammt!  
  
Stiles war durch seinen innerlichen Nervenzusammenbruch so sehr abgelenkt, dass er nur am Rande mitbekam, wie die große Metalltüre des Lofts aufgeschoben wurde. Erst als sie mit einem lauten Knall wieder ins Schloss fiel, zuckte der Jurastudent einmal verschreckt zusammen und sein Blick schnellte nach oben, was auch sofort mit einer erneuten Schmerzenswelle, die durch seine Schultern jagte, bestraft wurde.  
Einzig der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, lenkte Stiles jedoch von seinem Leiden wieder erfolgreich ab.  
Wie sollte es auch anders sein?   
Wenn man vom Teufel – oder in diesem Falle eher Werwolf – sprach...  
  
Stiles ließ seinen Blick einmal von oben nach unten schweifen und ohne es zu wollen, breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.  
Der dunkelhaarige, großgewachsene Werwolf balancierte mit Leichtigkeit zwei prall gefüllte Einkaufstüten auf einem Arm, während er seine Lederjacke an der Garderobe aufhing.   
Sein dunkelrotes Henleyshirt rutschte ihm dabei ein Stück weit nach oben und Stiles Blick blieb unweigerlich an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle hängen.  
Verlockend blitzte ein kleiner Streifen Haut zwischen dem weichen Stoff des Oberteils und der dunklen Jeans hervor.   
  
Es war wie einer dieser fiesen Teaser für Kinofilme, auf die man ewig wartete!   
Man wollte unbedingt mehr sehen...   
Mehr von der weichen, leicht gebräunten Haut, die sich über die wohlgeformten Bauchmuskeln des Werwolfs spannte...  
Mehr von diesen feinen Härchen, die an Dereks Bauchnabel dichter wurden und wie ein vielversprechender Pfad in der Jeans verschwanden...  
Mehr von dieser ganz bestimmten Vertiefung in Dereks Hüfte, die Stiles einfach nur vergötterte und am liebsten in einem Foto verewigt über sein Bett aufgehängt hätte...  
Leider waren diese verfluchten Teaser genauso schnell wieder vorbei, wie sie begonnen hatten.  
Derek ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken und das Oberteil rutschte an die ursprüngliche Stelle zurück, während der Dunkelhaarige das Gewicht der Einkaufstüten wieder gleichmäßig auf seinen Armen verteilte.  
  
„... hey... Stiles! HEY!“  
Der junge Mann zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er regelrecht angeknurrt wurde.  
Derek starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und erst jetzt wurde Stiles bewusst, dass der Werwolf wohl schon mehrmals versucht hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Ein dümmliches „Huh?“ war das Einzige, was über Stiles Lippen kam. Zu mehr war er im Moment einfach nicht fähig, auch wenn Derek daraufhin nur genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
„Hat dir das Lernen jetzt deine letzten funktionierenden Gehirnzellen geraubt?“  
Autsch... Da war jemand aber mal wieder überfreundlich!   
Natürlich war der Werwolf nicht begeistert von dem Marathonlernen gewesen, das sein Freund momentan an den Tag legte. Vor allem, da ihm die letzten Überbleibsel der Erkältung immer noch in den Gliedern steckten und er sich wenn es nach Derek ging noch weiter ausruhen sollte...  
Aber dafür hatte er nun einmal einfach keine Zeit mehr!  
  
Stiles Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, während er beobachtete, wie der Ältere aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte und schließlich in Richtung Küche abmarschierte.  
Ein Vorteil hatte das Loft auf jeden Fall...   
Dadurch dass sie hier keine ordentlichen Raumtrenner besaßen, hatte man immer einen freien Blick, weshalb es Stiles auch gestattet war den Werwolf mit einem vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Ha... fucking... HA! Was haben wir gelacht!“, murmelte der Braunhaarige vor sich hin, wobei er sich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass ihn Derek mit seinem ausgeprägten Gehör auch vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus verstehen konnte.  
Der Werwolf warf auch sofort einen kurzen, amüsierten Blick über seine Schulter, ehe er sich daran machte die Einkäufe auszupacken.  
  
Schmollend rutschte Stiles noch ein Stück tiefer, so dass seine Beine fast schon den Couchtisch erreichen konnten, den er vorhin aus Platzgründen weiter weg geschoben hatte.  
„Tss... nicht einmal eine ordentliche Begrüßung bekommt man hier mehr. Sticheleien und mitteilungsbedürftige Augenbrauen... das ist das Einzige...“, grummelte er vor sich hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Als ob ein Stilinski nur von bissigen Kommentaren und griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdrücken leben könnte... Auch ich habe Bedürfnisse...“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Stiles erkennen, wie der ältere Mann kurz innehielt, bevor er das frische Obst in eine Glasschale füllte. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen fuhr Stiles deshalb ungerührt fort, wohl wissend, dass Dereks Aufmerksamkeit gerade eher bei ihm als beim Aufschichten der Bananen und Äpfel lag.  
„Ist es denn zu viel verlangt? So ein bisschen Zuneigung und ein paar liebevolle Worte am Tag? Oder wenigstens einen klitzekleinen Begrüßungskuss...“  
Ein prüfender Blick zur Seite, versicherte Stiles, dass Derek mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr vorgab aufzuräumen sondern sich in der Zwischenzeit zu dem jüngeren Mann umgedreht hatte und ihn eingehend musterte.  
„Naja... Aber eigentlich hätte ich es ja wissen müssen...“  
Mit einem übertriebenen, fast schon theatralischem Seufzen lehnte Stiles sich weiter zurück, so dass seine Schultern sich in das Sofapolster bohrten und er den Kopf in den Nacken legen konnte.   
„Einmal ein Griesgramwolf... immer ein-“   
Weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Ein leises Murren war die einzige Vorwarnung, ehe besagter Griesgramwolf einem Raubtier gleich, über die Rückenlehne des Sofas sprang und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung neben Stiles Kopf landete.  
Die großen, rauen Hände des Werwolfs legten sich erstaunlich sanft auf die Wangen von Stiles und hielten ihn somit ruhig. Keine Sekunde später konnte der überraschte Mann nur kurz japsend Luft holen, als sich auch schon die Lippen des Werwolfs fest auf seine Eigenen pressten und jedes weitere Wort im Keim erstickt wurde.   
Zwar hatte Stiles gehofft  mit seinem kleinen Seitenhieb eine Reaktion zu provozieren, aber dass Derek ihn gleich ansprang wie ein besessenes, wildes Tier hätte er auch nicht erwartet.  
Beschweren würde er sich darüber aber definitiv nicht!  
Im Gegenteil...   
  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffnete er seinen Mund und erwiderte mindestens genauso euphorisch den Kuss, der langsam aber sicher immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
Derek musste sich durch ihre unterschiedlichen Sitzpositionen weit zu ihm herunterbeugen, was nicht gerade sonderlich bequem für ihn war, weshalb er schließlich seine Hände von Stiles Wangen nach unten gleiten ließ.   
Er streifte dabei über Stiles Hals bis hin zu seinem Oberkörper, wobei er kurz zögerte als er über die Brustwarzen des Jüngeren streichelte und durch das dünne T-Shirt hindurch spüren konnte, wie sie härter wurden.  
Stiles erschauderte unter der Berührung des größeren Mannes, während er seinen Rücken durchbog und sich Derek mehr entgegen reckte.  
  
Schließlich wanderten die Hände des Werwolfs weiter, bis er unter die Arme von Stiles greifen konnte.   
Schwungvoll wollte er ihn mit auf die Couch ziehen, aber der Kleinere drehte plötzlich seinen Kopf mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen zur Seite und bereitete somit dem Kuss ein jähes Ende.  
Sofort ging der dunkelhaarige Werwolf ein wenig auf Abstand.   
Ein besorgter Ausdruck machte sich in seinen graugrünen Augen breit, während er beobachtete wie sich Stiles mit seiner rechten Hand an die linke Schulter griff und unter Schmerzenslauten versuchte seine verspannten Muskeln zu massieren.  
Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen...  
  
Derek rutschte bis an die Kante des Sofas, so dass er seine Füße auf den Boden abstellen konnte.  
„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal eine Pause einlegen...“, sagte der Werwolf und griff sanft nach Stiles Schulter. Er brachte den Jüngeren so weit aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass er leicht zur Seite kippte, bis er sich bequem gegen Dereks Unterschenkel lehnen konnte.  
Stiles gab nur ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich.  
„Ich hab keine Zeit für Pausen!“  
„Hmmm...“  
Und da war es wieder... das typische griesgrämiges Derek-Hale-Murren...  
Stiles rechnete felsenfest damit, dass der Werwolf gleich beleidigt den Rückzug antreten und sich wieder seinen Einkäufen zuwenden würde, allerdings wurde er schnell eines Besseren belehrt.  
Stattdessen beugte sich Derek noch weiter nach vorne, sodass er beide Hände auf Stiles Schulterblätter legen konnte und raunte ihm ins Ohr.   
Das war alles andere als ein Rückzug, das war ein eindeutiger Vorstoß!  
„Also gut... aber dann lass mich dir wenigstens helfen. Ich denke nicht, dass es sonderlich angenehm ist mit einem verspannten Rücken zu lernen.“  
Vorwitzige Finger streiften über Stiles Nacken und zogen schließlich den Kragen ein wenig nach unten, so dass sie die freigelegte, warme Haut darunter berühren konnten.  
  
„D... Derek...“  
Stiles war überrascht wie heiser seine Stimme klang... und dieses Mal lag das bestimmt nicht an einer fiesen Erkältung, sondern vielmehr daran, dass sich ein erregendes Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und ihn schier verrückt machte.  
Als Stiles jedoch die plötzliche Hitze spüren konnte, die von Dereks Fingern ausging und nur eines bedeuten konnte, ebbte dieses Hochgefühl auch sofort wieder ab.  
„Stopp... Warte!“  
Schwungvoll drehte er sich zur Seite und sorgte so dafür, dass Dereks Hände aus seinem Nacken glitten und er dem Werwolf in seiner verrenkten Haltung, die er so eingenommen hatte, direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Kurz blitzte ein verletzter Ausdruck in den graugrünen Augen auf, bevor sich der Ältere soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dass nur noch eine gewisse Irritation zu erkennen war.  
  
„S... sorry“, murmelte Stiles, da er keineswegs Derek in irgendeiner Art und Weise verärgern, oder gar verletzen wollte...   
Aber so wie das aussah, hatte er das leider schon geschafft.  
Die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs zogen sich leicht zusammen und auf Stiles machte es fast schon den Eindruck als hätte sich der Ältere in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen... als wäre da plötzlich wieder diese unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen, die Stiles in den letzten Monaten eigentlich Stück für Stück erfolgreich abgerissen hatte.  
Derek wollte sich gerade von dem Sofa erheben, als er plötzlich am Handgelenk gepackt wurde und bestimmend zurück gezogen wurde.  
  
„Hey... das war echt nicht böse gemeint!“  
Stiles musste sich ein wenig zur Seite lehnen um auch wirklich in das nun verschlossene Gesicht seines Freundes sehen zu können.  
„Aber du warst drauf und dran dein Werwolfsmojo bei mir einzusetzen...“  
Die dunklen Augenbrauen des Werwolfs wanderten ein Stück nach oben und Derek machte schon Anstalten zu widersprechen, jedoch kam ihm Stiles zuvor.  
„Ah ah... du brauchst gar nichts zu leugnen. Als ob ich die Anzeichen nicht erkennen würde... Deine Magicfinger haben dich verraten...“  
Bei diesen Worten wackelte der angehende Jurist grinsend einmal mit seinen eigenen Fingern um seine Aussage nochmal zu unterstreichen.  
Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, was Derek vorgehabt hatte.  
Es war ein Leichtes für ihn, Stiles von seinen Schmerzen zu befreien, sie in sich selbst aufzusaugen, aber... leider hatte diese besondere Gabe des Werwolfs auch einen ausschlaggebenden Nachteil.  
„Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich nach dieser Aktion immer zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen bin...“, sagte Stiles schließlich vorwurfsvoll.  
Er wurde nämlich jedes Mal regelrecht außer Gefecht gesetzt, wenn Derek seine Schmerzen linderte. Es war wie ein Ausschaltknopf, den er dadurch betätigte... als würde sich das gesamte Stilinski-System einmal komplett herunterfahren und es dauerte Stunden bis es wieder zu einem Neustart bereit war.   
Und das war das Letzte was Stiles so kurz vor der Prüfung gebrauchen konnte...  
  
„Hmm...“  
Derek fuhr sich mit seiner Hand einmal über den Dreitagebart ehe er sich verlegen im Nacken kratzte, was dafür sorgte, dass es bei Stiles plötzlich Klick machte...  
„Warte mal... das... das war deine volle Absicht, oder? Das war genau das, was du wolltest...“  
Die honigfarbenen Augen weiteten sich ein Stück und der Mund des jungen Mannes klappte ein wenig auf, während er zusehen konnte, wie sich unter dem Bart von Derek langsam aber sicher eine gewisse Schamesröte breit machte.  
„Du wolltest mich echt außer Gefecht setzen indem du dein Werwolfsmojo als Roofies einsetzt... wow... okay... ähm...“  
Stiles rang ein wenig nach Worten – und das sollte definitiv etwas heißen, wenn er einmal sprachlos war – ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte und auf einmal mit seiner Faust gegen Dereks Unterschenkel boxte, während er den Älteren gespielt böse anfunkelte.  
„Du elender Mistkerl! Das ist ganz schön hinterhältig von dir... und irgendwie... auch ziemlich unanständig. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so ein Pervywolf bist...“  
Dereks Mund verzog sich bei diesen Worten doch tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Schmollen, während die Röte sich mittlerweile über seinen Hals hinab bis hin zu seinem Schlüsselbein zog, das unter dem engen Henley hervorblitzte.  
„Keine Ahnung was in deinem Kopf für abartige Gedanken herumschwirren, aber ich wollte nur helfen...“, verteidigte sich der Werwolf schließlich.  
„Hmm... klar... helfen ist in dem Fall dann ein Synonym für schamlos verführen, oder?“  
„...Du bist echt ein Idiot! Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht durch irgendwelche billigen Tricks gefügig machen...“  
  
Derek gab dem kleineren Mann einen spielerischen Stoß, jedoch hatte er seine übernatürlichen Kräfte ein wenig unterschätzt, oder aber sein Freund war immer noch nicht ganz so fit, wie er es gerne hätte, da Stiles mit einem erstickten Keuchen nach vorne kippte.   
Beinahe hätte er mit dem Gesicht den Teppichboden geküsst, wenn Derek ihn nicht rechtzeitig an der Schulter gepackt hätte.  
„Autsch... verdammt!“  
Scharf sog Stiles die Luft zwischen den Lippen ein und versuchte die plötzliche Schmerzexplosion einfach wegzuatmen, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich dieses Stechen mittlerweile von seinen Schultern bis hin zu seinen Hüften zog. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einfach nur irgendeinen Nerv eingeklemmt, aber... es fühlte sich eher danach an, als würde jemand versuchen ihm das Rückgrat herauszureißen... und nur so zur Info.   
Das war KEIN schönes Gefühl!  
  
Nur am Rande bekam Stiles mit, wie Derek ihm ein reumütiges „Tut mir Leid“ ins Ohr hauchte und sich schließlich auf der Couch neu positionierte.  
Erst als er rechts und links von sich plötzlich die warmen Unterschenkel des Älteren spüren konnte, wurde Stiles bewusst, dass er nun nicht mehr neben, sondern zwischen den gespreizten Beinen seines Freundes saß.  
Die großen Hände des Werwolfs kehrten auf Stiles Schultern zurück. Noch bevor er überhaupt protestieren konnte, übte Derek mit seinen Fingern einen sanften Druck aus.  
„Keine Panik... ich verspreche mein Werwolfsmojo, oder wie du das auch immer nennen magst, für mich zu behalten, aber...“  
Die Hände streiften angenehm über die verspannten Muskeln in Stiles Schultern und nur schwer schaffte es der junge Mann ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Meine Magicfinger können dir auch anders helfen!“  
Dereks Atem traf ihn im Nacken und sorgte für eine Gänsehaut, die sich von dieser Stelle aus über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
Es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer einen klaren Gedanken, geschweige denn einen Protest zu formulieren.


	2. Von eiserner Selbstbeherrschung und einem aufbrausenden Meer aus Lustgefühlen...

Stiles hielt den Atem an, als sich die zugegeben verdammt talentierten Finger über seine Schulterblätter hinweg bis hin zu seinen Hüften vorarbeiteten.  
Das Einzige was dabei deutlich störte, war das dünne T-Shirt, das Stiles trug. Der Baumwollstoff machte es dem Werwolf schwer einen gleichmäßigen Druck auszuüben, da seine Finger immer wieder in den Stofffalten hängen blieben.  
Schließlich stoppte der Dunkelhaarige vollständig seine Berührungen, was ihm auch sofort ein protestierendes Murren von Stiles einbrachte.  
  
Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln beugte sich Derek ein Stück weiter nach unten.  
Sein Bart streifte über Stiles Wange ehe seine Lippen hauchzarte Küsse hinterließen, bis er endlich Stiles Mund mit seinen Lippen einfangen konnte.  
Bevor sie den sanften Kuss jedoch intensivieren konnten, lehnte sich Derek wieder ein Stück zurück.  
„Darf ich?“  
Es war nur ein leises Hauchen und Stiles konnte die Worte eher an seinen eigenen Lippen spüren, als dass er sie tatsächlich hören konnte.  
Erst wusste er auch gar nicht worauf der Ältere eigentlich hinaus wollte, bis er schließlich die warmen Hände an seinem Bauch spüren konnte, die sich unbemerkt unter das T-Shirt geschoben hatten. Langsam aber sicher wurde der weiche Baumwollstoff nach oben geschoben und legte somit immer mehr von der milchig-weißen Haut, die sich darunter verbarg, frei.  
  
Da Stiles seiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr wirklich traute, schaffte er lediglich ein Kopfnicken, was Derek im Moment auch vollkommen ausreichte.  
Nachdem er einen letzten Kuss auf Stiles Lippen gehaucht hatte, lehnte sich der dunkelhaarige Werwolf wieder zurück.  
Vorsichtig hob er die Arme des Jüngeren an und streifte ihm langsam das Shirt über den Kopf, bevor er es neben sich auf die Lederpolster fallen ließ.  
Endlich konnte er seine Hände auf die nackten Schultern von Stiles legen.  
Die Haut fühlte sich so weich wie Seide an... einzig eine Stelle knapp unter dem linken Schulterblatt war unebenmäßig, da sich dort eine größere Ansammlung von Muttermalen befand, die Derek deutlich unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte.  
Behutsam übte er ein wenig mehr Druck aus, als er die verspannten Muskelstränge in Stiles Nacken bearbeitete und dafür sorgte, dass sich die einzelnen Knoten lösten.  
  
Stiles hatte bis dato wirklich versucht keine peinlichen Geräusche von sich zu geben, die er später bereuen würde, aber... so sehr er sich auch bemühte...   
Das hier fühlte sich gerade verdammt nochmal an wie der Himmel auf Erden!  
So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm ein leises Keuchen herausrutschte, gefolgt von einem tiefen Stöhnen...   
Dereks Hände schienen sich durch diese Geräusche bestätigt zu fühlen, da sie immer forscher wurden.  
Sie streiften nicht nur über Stiles Nacken und seine Schultern, sondern wanderten nun auch über seine Seiten, wo sie jede Rippe einzeln zu ertasten schienen, bis hin zu seinen Hüften.   
Von dort aus führten sie ihren Weg über seinen Bauch hinweg fort, zurück über seinen Oberkörper, bis sie schließlich wieder an seinen Schultern ankamen.  
Je länger die Berührungen andauerten umso mehr entspannte sich Stiles.  
Diese stechenden Schmerzen in seinen Schultern und seinem Rücken ebbten immer mehr ab, bis sie schließlich vollends verschwanden.  
Mittlerweile bestand Stiles nur noch aus einem kribbelnden Gefühl, einem inneren Zittern und warmen Schauern, die durch seinen Körper jagten.   
Aus Empfindungen, Gefühlen...   
Aus purer Erregung...  
  
Jedes weitere unterdrückte Stöhnen animierten Derek zu intensiveren Berührungen.  
Langsam streiften seine Hände über Stiles Oberarme bis hin zu seinen Handgelenken, wobei sich Derek so weit nach vorne gebeugt hatte, dass sich sein warmer Oberkörper gegen Stiles nackten Rücken presste.  
Schließlich streichelten seine Finger zart über die Innenfläche von Stiles Händen, zurück über seine Unterarme bis er ihn bestimmend an den Schultern festhielt.  
Es brauchte nicht viel um dafür zu sorgen, dass Stiles seine Beine anwinkelte und sich schlussendlich so weit zu Derek umdrehte, dass er zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln auf dem Boden kniete.  
  
Derek musste einmal trocken schlucken, als er in das Gesicht des Jüngeren sehen konnte.  
Die Augen wirkten viel dunkler als sonst...  
Die honigfarbene Iris wurde fast vollkommen von den geweiteten, schwarzen Pupillen verschluckt und spiegelten somit die Erregung wieder, die gerade von Stiles Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
Die sonst so blassen Wangen waren nun gerötet von einem Fieber der ganz anderen Art und der Atem von Stiles ging fast schon stoßweise.  
Langsam ließ Derek seinen Blick tiefer gleiten, über den spärlich behaarten Oberkörper, den flachen Bauch, bis hin zu der unübersehbaren Beule, die sich in der Jogginghose abzeichnete und sich ihm geradezu auffordernd entgegen streckte.  
Dereks Herz machte bei diesem Anblick einen regelrechten Aussetzer und er war insgeheim froh, dass Stiles kein Werwolf war und somit nichts davon mitbekam.   
Ein eindeutiger Vorteil für Derek, da er sehr wohl den viel zu schnellen Herzschlag des jüngeren Mannes wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
Stiles war in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig näher an das Sofa heran gerutscht. Seine Hände griffen fast schon gierig in den Nacken des Größeren und seine Finger vergruben sich automatisch in den dunklen, dichten Haaren.  
Bestimmend zog er Derek ein wenig zu sich herunter und verwickelte ihn augenblicklich in einen erneuten, feurigen Zungenkuss.   
Das alleine hätte schon gereicht, dass der Werwolf wie ein verdammter Teenager in seiner Hose gekommen wäre, wenn er nicht solch eine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung gehabt hätte.  
Stiles hingegen...   
Bei ihm sah das Ganze etwas anders aus...  
Nur allzu deutlich zeichneten sich die ersten Lusttropfen auf der hellen Jogginghose ab und färbten sie im Schritt in einem dunkleren Grauton.  
Okay...   
Wenn sie so weiter machten, dann war das Spektakel hier vorbei, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte...    
Nicht, dass das in irgendeiner Art und Weise schlecht gewesen wäre...  
  
Drei Monate, fünfzehn Tage und geschätzte zwölf Stunden...  
Das war die Bilanz ihrer bisherigen Beziehung...   
Eine Beziehung, die bis jetzt mehr auf einem emotionalen, als auf einem sexuellen Fundament aufgebaut worden war.  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb Derek den Jüngeren von sich weg schob und ihn eingehend musterte.  
„Stiles... bist du-“  
Derek kam noch nicht einmal ansatzweise dazu seine Frage zu formulieren, als er auch schon mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.  
Das war dann wohl erst einmal Antwort genug...  
  
Zugegeben hatte er schon länger diese gewisse Fantasie... dieses Verlangen, das er nur allzu gerne ausleben wollte, aber bis jetzt aus Angst vor einer Ablehnung seitens Stiles, oder ihn gar damit zu verschrecken, in die hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes verdrängt hatte.  
Aber... wenn nicht jetzt... wann dann?  
  
Langsam legte Derek seine Arme um den schmäleren Oberkörper von Stiles und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, so dass sein Freund gezwungen war zurückzuweichen.  
Den dadurch entstandene Freiraum nutzte der Werwolf auch sofort aus indem er nun ebenfalls von dem Sofa rutschte und sich auch auf den Teppichboden kniete.  
Nur widerwillig löste er sich schließlich von den Lippen des jüngeren Mannes und küsste sich stattdessen genüsslich über seine Wangen bis hin zu seinem Hals. Knapp unterhalb von Stiles Ohr stoppte er schlussendlich.  
  
„Vertraust du mir?“, raunte Derek.  
Stiles keuchte leise und klammerte sich regelrecht an den breiten Schultern seines Gegenübers fest, als ihn der heiße Atem im Nacken steifte.  
Er musste einmal trocken schlucken, bevor er ein krächzendes „Natürlich“ über die Lippen bekam, woraufhin er spüren konnte, wie sich Dereks Mund zu einem Grinsen verzog.  
„Gut...“  
Die Arme des Werwolfs rutschten weiter nach unten bis seine Hände auf Stiles Steißbein zum Liegen kamen und sich seine Fingerspitzen unter den Bund der Jogginghose schoben.   
Nur ein kleines Stückchen tiefer... ein ganz kleines Stückchen...  
Stiles war der Versuchung nahe sich ein wenig zu strecken nur damit er diese warmen, großen Hände auf seinem Hintern spüren konnte.  
Allerdings hatte Derek wohl etwas anderes im Sinne.  
„Dann dreh dich um...“  
  
Überrascht lehnte Stiles sich wieder ein Stück nach hinten um dem Werwolf ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Es lag so etwas wie eine Herausforderung in den funkelnden Augen des Älteren.   
Und...   
Was zum...  
War das etwa ein kleiner Anflug von Unsicherheit, den Stiles da erkennen konnte?  
... ja...  
Je länger er zögerte umso sicherer war er sich.  
Der große, böse Wolf erzitterte regelrecht vor dem schwachen, kleinen Menschen, weil er tatsächlich Angst vor einer Ablehnung hatte.  
Wer hätte das gedacht?  
  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln streichelte Stiles über Dereks Wange, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ mit seinen Fingernägel über die Bartstoppeln zu kratzen.  
Stiles musste zugeben, dass es verlockend war den Werwolf noch ein kleines bisschen hinzuhalten, aber... er war so erregt und vorfreudig auf das was noch folgen würde, dass er sich selbst nicht unnötig auf die Folter spannen wollte.  
Also drehte sich Stiles langsam in den Armen des größeren Mannes um.  
Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er kurz die Erleichterung erkennen, die sich auf Dereks Gesicht breit gemacht hatte, bevor er sich ganz herumgedreht hatte und nur noch den kleinen Couchtisch und seine etlichen Lernunterlagen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, sehen konnte.  
Die vielen Skripte musste er nun erst einmal aus dem Weg schaufeln, wenn er wollte, dass sie diesen Abend unbeschadet und vor allem unbesudelt überstehen sollten.   
Derek gab ihm nämlich durch einen gezielten Händedruck unweigerlich zu Verstehen, dass er sich bäuchlings auf den flauschigen Flokati-Teppich legen sollte.  
  
Die einzelnen Fasern kitzelten ihn am Oberkörper, als er sich tiefer herunterbeugte und schließlich ganz zum Liegen kam.  
Zum Glück stand der Couchtisch so weit weg, sonst hätte Stiles niemals genügend Platz gehabt...  
So reichte es jedoch aus, dass er sich sogar der Länge nach ausstrecken konnte.  
Die Arme verschränkte Stiles unter seinem Kopf, während er sein Gesicht zur Seite drehte, wobei er unwillkürlich einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter warf.  
Stiles blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg...  
Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, vergaß er schlichtweg wieder einzuatmen.   
Derek hatte mit seinen Händen nach dem Saum seines roten Henleyshirts gegriffen und streifte es sich gerade mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über den Kopf.  
Dabei sah er aus wie ein verdammter Adonis... oder wie einer dieser griechischen Götter, deren Schönheit für die Ewigkeit in Stein gemeißelt worden war.   
Nur dass Derek alles andere als eine kalte Marmorstatue war!   
Er war aus Fleisch und Blut...   
Ein warmer, lebender Körper, wie Stiles mit Freude feststellte, als sich der Ältere schlussendlich über ihn kniete und er die großen Hände wieder auf seinem Rücken spüren konnte.  
  
„Entspann dich!“  
Stiles hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sich seine Muskeln wieder verkrampft hatten. Erst als Derek ihn direkt darauf ansprach, wurde es ihm so richtig bewusst.  
Also atmete er einmal tief ein und wieder aus, während er sein Gesicht weiter in Richtung seiner Arme drehte, so dass ihm jeder weitere Blick auf den Werwolf verwehrt wurde.  
Er wollte sich ganz und gar auf die Berührungen konzentrieren... auf die Finger, die federleicht über seinen Rücken streichelten, ihn fast schon kitzelten, bevor sie immer mehr Druck aufbauten und somit die Massage von vorher fortsetzten.  
Derek rutschte dabei ab und an über Stiles Oberschenkel hinweg und rieb somit seine Hüften aufreizend an Stiles Hintern.  
Mit jedem Mal konnte er Dereks Erektion deutlicher spüren, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass Stiles nicht der Einzige war, der langsam aber sicher von seiner Begierde übermannt wurde.  
  
Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war...   
Vielleicht ein paar Minuten... Oder eine halbe Stunde... Vielleicht aber auch der gesamte Abend...   
Er hatte absolut kein Zeitgefühl mehr...  
Das Einzige, was er fühlen konnte, war Dereks Präsenz, die ihn vollkommen einzunehmen schien.  
Die Hände hatten sich mittlerweile bis hin zu seinen Hüften vorgearbeitet und streiften nun das erste Mal flüchtig über seinen Hintern, so als wäre es nur ein Versehen gewesen.  
Jedoch geschah es ein zweites Mal... und ein drittes Mal... bevor sich die Finger plötzlich unter den Bund der Jogginghose und seiner Boxershorts wagten und sie ein ganzes Stück nach unten schoben.   
Stiles konnte ein lautes Wimmern nicht länger zurück halten, als Dereks Finger über seinen nackten Hintern streichelten und ihn schließlich kräftig massierten.  
Sofort schoss ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht...  
Fuck...  
  
Als Derek ein wenig zu ungeduldig wurde und an der restlichen, störende Bekleidung zerrte, verfing sich die Jogginghose kurz an Stiles steifem Glied, das wegen der Nichtbeachtung mittlerweile fast schon schmerzhaft zur vollen Größe angeschwollen war.  
Sofort hob Stiles sein Becken ein wenig an, was es deutlich leichter machte die Hose mitsamt seiner Boxershort endlich von seinen Beinen zu streifen, so dass er nun gänzlich nackt vor Derek auf dem Boden lag.  
Okay...   
Das war zugegeben schon ein wenig befremdlich...  
Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie lächerlich er wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment aussah...  
Seine langen, schlanken, weißen Beine...  
Sein Rücken, der übersät war mit Muttermalen...  
Seine sehnigen Arme, seine knubbeligen Ellbogen...  
Und diese doofen roten Flecken, die sich über sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und Oberkörper erstreckten und davon zeugten wie aufgeregt er gerade war...  
  
Viel Zeit blieb dem jungen Mann zum Glück nicht, sich weitere Gedanken über sein Äußeres zu machen, da Derek seine Massage auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise fortsetzte. Er hatte sich weit nach unten gebeugt, so dass er sich mit einer Hand neben Stiles Kopf abstützten musste, um den Jüngeren nicht unter seinem Gewicht zu begraben.  
Wo vorher noch Finger über Stiles Nacken gestreichelt hatten, da konnte er nun den heißen Atem seines älteren Freundes spüren.  
Es war ein zärtliches Liebkosen...  
Erst küsste er die eine Schulter, dann die andere Schulter... und dann...  
Stiles zuckte verschreckt zusammen und ein erneutes Wimmern, gefolgt von einem langgezogenen Stöhnen hallte durch das Loft.  
Dereks Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur, als er einmal die Wirbelsäule des Jüngeren entlang leckte bis hin zu seinem Steißbein.  
  
„Oh... fuck...“, keuchte Stiles, während er seine Stirn fest gegen seinen Unterarm presste. Im letzten Moment konnte er ein weiteres, viel lauteres Stöhnen aufhalten, indem er sich fest auf die eigene Hand biss.  
Sein Atem ging so schnell, dass er Angst hatte jeden Moment zu hyperventilieren, während Dereks Zunge sich Körperregionen näherte, denen sich definitiv noch kein anderer – nicht einmal Stiles selbst – so ausgiebig gewidmet hatte.  
Die unterdrückten Laute, die er mit seiner Hand erstickte, klangen in seinen Ohren nach wie vor zu laut und scheinbar war es auch dem Werwolf zu viel des Guten.  
Plötzlich richtete dieser sich wieder auf und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass er mit Stiles auf einer Höhe war.  
„Lass das!“  
Die Stimme war so tief und gewaltig, fast schon ein Grollen, was dem jungen Mann durch Mark und Bein ging und er seine Lippen noch fester aufeinander presste um auch ja jedes Geräusch zu unterbinden.  
Als Derek jedoch auf einmal sowohl sein Handgelenk, als auch den Ellbogen seines anderen Armes packte und beide nach unten zerrte, riss Stiles überrascht die Augen auf.  
Sein Gesicht landete ohne die Stütze seines Armes sofort etwas unsanft auf dem Teppich, wohingegen Derek mittlerweile beide seiner Handgelenke fest umklammerte.  
  
„Ich will dich hören!“, knurrte er Stiles ins Ohr.   
„Jedes noch so leise Stöhnen... jedes Wimmern... jedes Keuchen... Ich will einfach alles hören!“  
Das Stöhnen, das daraufhin über Stiles Lippen kam, war genau die Antwort, die sich Derek erhofft hatte. Mit einem befriedigten Lächeln lehnte er sich wieder zurück, wobei er jedoch die Handgelenke des jüngeren Mannes nach wie vor festhielt.  
Stiles schien das nichts auszumachen.   
Ganz im Gegenteil...   
Als der Atem des Werwolfs heiß über seinen Rücken bis hin zu seinem Hintern streifte, krallten sich die schlanken Finger von Stiles regelrecht an den Händen des Älteren fest, so als wären sie sein einziger Anker... und das war gar nicht einmal so weit hergeholt.   
Er fürchtete tatsächlich, dass er in diesem aufbrausenden Meer aus Empfindungen und Lustgefühlen untergehen würde, wenn er sich jetzt nicht irgendwie an etwas oder noch besser jemandem festhalten konnte.


	3. Von ausgiebigen Recherchen und wilden Sexträumen...

Derek rutschte ein wenig tiefer, sodass Stiles gezwungen war seine Arme komplett auszustrecken und sie dadurch dicht an seinen Oberkörper gepresst auf dem Boden lagen.  
Scheinbar war dem Werwolf der Spielraum, der ihm zu Verfügung gestanden hatte nicht mehr ausreichend gewesen.   
Stiles konnte spüren, wie sich ein Knie zwischen seine Oberschenkel schob und seine Beine somit bestimmend weiter auseinander gedrückt wurden, bis der Ältere genügend Platz für sich hatte.  
Die graugrünen Augen lagen wie gebannt – fast schon hungrig – auf Stiles, und eigentlich hätte sich der junge Mann unter dem bohrenden Blick vollkommen entblößt fühlen müssen, aber... seltsamerweise fühlte er sich stattdessen einfach nur sicher und geborgen und das obwohl er splitterfasernackt unter einem verdammten Werwolf lag und ihm eigentlich schutzlos ausgeliefert war!  
  
Er konnte diese Gedanken nicht weiter spinnen, da Derek plötzlich wieder dort weitermachte, wo er vorhin aufgehört hatte.  
Die dunklen Bartstoppeln kratzten aufreizend über die empfindliche Haut von Stiles Pobacken, während der heiße Atem auf einmal durch eine feuchte Zunge abgelöst wurde.  
Dieses Mal hielt sich Stiles nicht zurück...   
Die Laute, die ihm über die Lippen kamen hätten wahrscheinlich jeden Pornostar vor Neid erblassen lassen und er war sich sicher, dass er sich später dafür in Grund und Boden schämen würde... aber im Moment war ihm das sowas von scheißegal!  
Vor allem als Derek ihm mit einem animalischen Knurren antwortete.   
Das war nicht nur eine akustische Stimulation für Stiles, sondern vielmehr auch eine physische, da er regelrecht ein Vibrieren spüren konnte, das bei jedem weiteren, tiefen Grollen von Dereks Mund ausging.  
Verdammt...   
Er wollte mehr davon spüren!  
Unbewusst hob der junge Mann daraufhin sein Becken an und versuchte sich dem Werwolf noch mehr entgegen zu strecken.  
  
Und Derek? Der nutzte die Gunst der Stunde...  
Es schien fast so als hätte er genau darauf gewartete. Seine rechte Hand löste sich ruckartig aus Stiles Umklammerung und schob sich unter die Hüfte des Jüngeren mit einem ganz bestimmten Ziel. Seine Finger wurden auch sofort fündig.  
Die Erektion, die Stiles bis gerade eben noch unangenehm gegen den Teppichboden gepresst hatte, wurde nun in einem festen Griff umschlossen, wohingegen Dereks Zunge plötzlich auch die letzte Hürde überwand.  
Quälend langsam passierte sie den engen Schließmuskel und drang das erste Mal tiefer ein denn je.  
  
Stiles hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl innerlich zu explodieren.  
Sein Atem stockte einmal kurz, während elektrische Blitze durch seinen ganzen Körper jagten und ihn schier um den Verstand brachten.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er seine Hüften lieber nach vorne stoßen sollte um Dereks Hand endlich dazu zubringen sich fester über sein steifes Glied zu reiben, oder ob er doch lieber sein Becken noch weiter zurück schieben sollte, um diese Zunge noch viel tiefer in sich zu spüren.  
Schlussendlich blieb er jedoch einfach wie erstarrt liegen und krallte sich lieber mit seiner freien Hand in den langen Fasern des Flokati-Teppichs fest.  
Sein ganzer Körper zitterte leicht, als Dereks Hand sich endlich... ENDLICH in Bewegung setzte... aber leider viel zu langsam!  
Die erste Auf- und Abbewegung war fast schon schmerzhaft, weil die Reibung, die dabei entstand viel zu intensiv war.  
Erst als Dereks Daumen einmal über Stiles Eichel hinwegglitt und dabei die ersten Lusttropfen verschmierte, wurde die nächste Pumpbewegung deutlich angenehmer.  
Verdammt...   
Das war fast schon zu gut, um wahr zu sein...  
  
Stiles war wie in Trance, weshalb er nur am Rande mitbekam, dass Derek allen ernstes seinen Hintern so weit befeuchtet hatte, dass ihm mittlerweile sogar ein wenig Speichel seine Ritze entlang bis zu seinen Hoden herunterlief.  
What... the... fuck...   
Wer hätte gedacht, dass Stiles es irgendwann in seinem Leben einmal absolut geil finden würde von einem Werwolf angespuckt zu werden...  
Scheiße nochmal...   
Sein Leben war echt verrückt!  
Und es wurde definitiv noch verrückter...  
Derek befreite auch seine zweite Hand aus Stiles Klammergriff.  
Seine Zunge verschwand plötzlich und wurde keine Sekunde später von einem Finger abgelöst, der auch sofort anfing sanft Stiles Schließmuskel zu massieren.   
  
Verflucht nochmal...   
Das war die reinste Folter!  
Wann immer Stiles dachte, dass Derek gleich mit seinem Finger in ihn eindringen würde und sich sein Körper schon in Erwartung anspannte, streifte er stattdessen noch einmal über seine Pobacken hinweg bis hin zu seinen Hoden und wieder zurück.   
So als wollten diese Finger ihn verspotten...  
Die Hand an seiner Erektion wollte sich auch partout nicht schneller bewegen, sondern schien immer langsamer zu werden, je verzweifelter Stiles versuchte sich ihr entgegen zu strecken.  
Er hielt das nicht länger aus!  
„Derek... bitte...“, wimmerte er schließlich verzweifelt.  
Stiles wusste nicht einmal um was genau er den Älteren geradezu anflehte, aber...   
Er musste etwas tun!   
Egal was... sonst würde er doch noch seinen Verstand verlieren und durchdrehen!  
  
Scheinbar hatte Derek auch tatsächlich Mitleid mit ihm.  
Als die Finger das nächste Mal zwischen Stiles Pobacken glitten, konnte er spüren, dass sie deutlich feuchter waren, als vorher...  
Holy shit...?!  
Wann zum Henker hatte dieser Mistkerl seine Finger befeuchtet?  
Die Frage konnte sich Stiles leider nicht beantworten... Schon gar nicht, als einer der besagten Finger ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich in ihn eindrang.  
„Hah... Fuck...“  
Stiles stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf dem Teppich ab und bog seinen Rücken ein wenig durch, weg von dem Fremdkörper, der da langsam in unbekannte Körperregionen vorstieß.  
Egal wie vorsichtig Derek auch war... das fühlte sich alles andere als gut an!  
Das Einzige was ihn gerade von diesem unangenehmem Gefühl ablenkte, war Dereks Hand an seinem Glied und der heiße Atem, der ihn immer wieder zwischen den Schulterblättern streifte...  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte der Werwolf schließlich und Stiles hätte am Liebsten ein hysterisches Lachen von sich gegeben, stattdessen biss er sich fest auf die Unterlippe.  
Nope... Nein...  
Hier war gerade gar nichts okay...   
Schon gar nicht, als Derek plötzlich mit einem zweiten Finger in ihn eindrang und sich das unangenehme Gefühl in Sekundenschnelle in ein schmerzhaftes Brennen verwandelte.  
Stiles verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Hände und wechselte vorsichtig in eine kniende Position in der Hoffnung, dass es besser werden würde, wenn sich der Eintrittswinkel änderte.  
Tatsächlich ebbte der Schmerz ein wenig ab und Dereks Finger schoben sich durch die Bewegung tiefer in ihn, was dem jungen Mann mit einem Ächzen schier die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.  
  
Woah... okay... stopp!  
Das war echt too much!  
„D... Derek...“  
Stiles stützte sich komplett auf seine linke Hand, während er mit der Rechten hinter sich nach dem Handgelenk des Werwolfs griff.  
„Warte... i... ich... AH!“  
Noch bevor er Derek daran hindern konnte weiter zumachen, hatte der Ältere seine Fingern mit einer Stoßbewegung noch tiefer in ihm versenkt, wobei er schließlich seinen Zeigefinger verkrümmte.  
Dabei berührte der Werwolf eine Stelle in Stiles Innerem, von der er immer gedacht hatte, dass sie ein Ammenmärchen wäre und gar nicht wirklich existierte.   
Eine Lustwelle sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib und schoss ihm wie ein Tsunami in seine Lendengegend. Die Schmerzen wurden einfach so weggeschwemmt und ließen einzig die Erregung zurück, die kurz davor gewesen war abzuebben.  
Wie zur Bestätigung sickerten aus Stiles steifem Glied weitere Lusttropfen, die Derek sofort mit seiner Hand wieder verrieb, während Stiles mit einem regelrechten Aufschrei in sich zusammensackte.  
Sein Arm, der sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlte, knickte einfach unter ihm ein und er fiel mit seinem Oberkörper zurück auf den weichen Teppich, wohingegen er seinen Hintern nach wie vor in die Höhe streckte.   
Dabei klammerte er sich immer noch verzweifelt an Dereks Handgelenk.  
„Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!“  
  
Keuchend kniff Stiles seine Augen zusammen, als der Werwolf plötzlich innehielt und keine Anstalten machte in nächster Zeit weiter zumachen.  
Stattdessen wiederholte er die Frage von vorher, wobei nun mehr Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mitschwang als vorher.  
„Stiles... alles okay?“  
Ein Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem weiteren „Fuck“... zu mehr war Stiles gerade wirklich nicht fähig und Derek schien das vollkommen falsch zu interpretieren, da er auch schon die nächste Frage hinterher schob.  
„Soll ich... aufhören?“  
Schnaubend versuchte Stiles über seine Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf den Älteren zu erhaschen.  
„Was zum Henker...?! Wenn... du jetzt aufhörst... schwöre ich, dass ich... dich eigenhändig umbringe, Hale!“  
Die Drohung war nicht ganz so wirksam wie Stiles sich das erhofft hatte, da seine Stimme gefährlich schwankte und immer wieder durch ein Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Dereks Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen und schließlich ein leises Glucksen von ihm zu hören war.  
Stiles krallte sich nur mit seinen Fingern fester an das Handgelenk, sodass seine Fingernägel tiefe Einkerbungen hinterlassen würden.  
„Hör auf... so dämlich zu lachen! Mach lieber weiter mit... HAH VERDAMMT!“  
Derek war tatsächlich seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen, ohne ihn wirklich zu Ende sprechen zu lassen. Seine Finger krümmten sich erneut und pressten sich regelrecht gegen diesen Lustpunkt, der Stiles dazu brachte Sterne zu sehen.  
Er hatte bei seinen ausgiebigen Recherchen durchaus gelesen, dass es Mittel und Wege gab einen Mann durch bestimmte Berührungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben, aber...   
Nur in seinen wildesten Sexträumen hatte er daran gedacht eine Prostatamassage mal am eigenen Leib zu erfahren und selbst da waren seine Vorstellungen nichts im Vergleich zur Realität gewesen.  
  
Derek beugte sich weiter nach unten, sodass sich seine eigene Erektion fest gegen Stiles Oberschenkel presste. Der heiße Oberkörper des Werwolfs berührte dabei Stiles Rücken und glitt geschmeidig über die Haut hinweg, da sich mittlerweile ein feiner Schweißfilm auf dem ganzen Körper von Stiles ausgebreitet hatte.  
Derek musste sich auf dem Boden abstützen um den zierlicheren Mann nicht unter seinem Gewicht zu erdrücken, weshalb seine Hand plötzlich von Stiles Erektion verschwand, was auch sofort mit einem leisen Murren kommentiert wurde. Fast schon entschuldigend hauchte der Werwolf einen Kuss in Stiles Nacken, während er seine Finger erneut tief in Stiles versenkte.  
Grinsend stellte Derek fest, dass jeglicher weitere Protest mit dem er eigentlich gerechnet hatte, in einem langgezogenen Seufzen unterging.  
  
„Wo ist deine große Klappe abgeblieben, Stilinski?“  
Nicht einmal auf diese Provokation erhielt Derek eine richtige Antwort, weshalb seine Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe schossen.  
„Tss... Wer hätte das gedacht... Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so einfach ist dich ruhig zu stellen, dann hätte ich dir schon vor Jahren ein paar Finger in den Arsch geschoben...!“  
„Oh mein Gott...“  
Augenblicklich breiteten sich eine gesunde Schamesröte auf Stiles Gesicht und seinem Oberkörper aus, während er ein empörtes Schnauben von sich gab.   
Er verdrehte sich ein wenig um mit seiner freien Hand in Dereks Nacken greifen, und einmal fest an seinen Haaren ziehen zu können.  
„Du bist so ein Vollidiot! Ich hasse dich...“, zischte Stiles leise, was sofort ein breites Grinsen auf Dereks Lippen zauberte.  
„Nein... tust du nicht!“  
Pah... Wieso waren diese bescheuerten Werwölfe nur wandelnde Lügendetektoren?  
  
Derek küsste sich über Stiles Nacken hinweg zu seiner Wange bis hin zu seinen Lippen, wo er auch schon freudig erwartet und sogleich in ein heißes Zungenspiel verwickelt wurde.  
Stiles war in der Zwischenzeit jedoch schon so sehr außer Atem, dass der Kuss leider nicht lange andauerte.  
„Hmm...“  
Genießerisch leckte sich der junge Mann stattdessen einmal über die Oberlippe, als sie sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch voneinander trennten.  
„Also gut, du hast Recht... ich hasse dich nicht... zumindest nicht alles an dir!“  
„Ach ja?“  
Derek lehnte sich wieder ein wenig zurück, wobei Stiles Hand aus seinem Nacken glitt und sich stattdessen wieder in den Teppichboden krallte.  
„Jap... Ich liebe zum Beispiel deine Lippen... und deinen Bart... deine Augen... und deine Bauchmuskeln... eigentlich deinen ganzen Körper... und vor allem deine... ah... deine... Magicfinger!“  
Derek schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sich seine Augenbrauen gespielt empört zusammenzogen.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass das gerade nur physikalische Merkmale waren, oder?“  
„Hmm... ja...“  
  
Stiles konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht länger zurück halten, während Derek ein leises Murren von sich gab.  
Er liebte es den Werwolf zu ärgern... ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben... bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns...  
Aber... momentan war ihm eher etwas anderes als Sticheleien im Sinn...  
Das amüsierte Grinsen wandelte sich langsam in ein liebevolles Lächeln, wobei Stiles den älteren Werwolf aus den Augenwinkeln musterte.  
„Aber das ist nicht alles... Ich liebe auch deine Charakterstärke... deine Treue... deine Loyalität... deinen Beschützerinstinkt... manchmal sogar deine Sturheit! Ich liebe einfach dich... Derek Hale, den Mann, der du bist und den Wolf, der in dir schlummert... einfach alles...“  
Stiles räusperte sich leise...   
Okay... vielleicht war das doch ein wenig zu übertrieben gewesen, aber... wer konnte ihm das schon verübeln?   
Wie sollte man denn klar denken, wenn ein Werwolf seine Finger tief in seinem Hintern stecken hatte?  
  
Stiles drehte sein Gesicht weiter gen Fußboden, so dass er sich vor Dereks bohrendem Blick verstecken konnte. Dabei entging ihm jedoch das kurze, animalische Aufflackern in den graugrünen Augen, die sich für einen Moment in ein strahlendes, elektrisierendes Blau verwandelten.  
Der junge Mann konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen...  
Dereks Finger zogen sich aus seinem Hintern zurück und er wurde schwungvoll umgedreht, so dass er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder vorfand.  
Unter ihm befanden sich nun einige Manuskripte und Blätter, die leise raschelten, als er sich bewegte, aber das bekam er momentan gar nicht mit.  
Derek schob sich nämlich mit seiner Hüfte sehr effektiv zwischen Stiles Beine, so dass der Jüngere gezwungen war sie weiter zu spreizen und leicht anzuwinkeln.  
Der Werwolf hatte sich währenddessen rechts und links von Stiles Kopf abgestützt und funkelte ihn angriffslustig an.  
Woah...  
Stiles musste einmal trocken schlucken.  
Sein Blick wanderte langsam, fast schon andächtig, über den majestätischen Körper der jetzt über ihm thronte.  
  
Dereks Oberkörper glänzte verführerisch und einige Schweißperlen liefen ihm langsam über die Brust in tiefere Regionen.  
Seine Bauchmuskeln hatten sich angespannt, während sich seine Hüfte weiter nach vorne schob, was Stiles Blick noch weiter nach unten lenkte.  
Der Werwolf hatte den Verschluss seiner Jeans geöffnet und sie war ihm so weit nach unten gerutscht, dass sie nichts mehr verbergen konnte – vor allem da er keine Unterwäsche trug...  



	4. Von einem technischen K.O. und einem Höhenmarathon...

Stiles konnte nicht anders... Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war viel zu verlockend!  
Er musste diesen makellosen Körper einfach berühren...    
Er musste ihn anfassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Derek real war und keine verdammte Halluzination...  
Vorsichtig hob Stiles seine Hand an, wobei der Werwolf ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute nicht unbeobachtet lassen wollte... jederzeit bereit für einen Angriff.  
Andächtig berührte Stiles schließlich die breite Brust und streichelte über sie hinweg bis zu den ersten Ansätzen von Dereks Bauchmuskeln, die sich unter der Berührung von Stiles Fingern kurz anspannten.  
Die Haut des Älteren fühlte sich ein wenig feucht an, jedoch war sie angenehm warm, fast schon heiß...  
Scheiße nochmal...  
Das war definitiv keine Halluzination!  
  
Während Stiles Hand immer tiefer wanderte, starrte er unverwandt in die strahlenden Augen des Werwolfs. Dieses elektrisierende Blau, das immer wieder kurz aufleuchtete, zog ihn regelrecht in den Bann.  
Es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Stiles den Wolf, der in Dereks Innerem schlummerte, geweckt hatte und er kurz davor stand aus ihm herauszubrechen.  
Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, Derek so weit zu reizen, bis er sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, aber...  
Zum einen hatte Stiles sich noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gedrückt und zum anderen überwog gerade definitiv die Faszination und Neugierde jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstand.  
Wie hieß es doch gleich?  
No risk, no fun!  
  
Stiles strich mit seinen Fingern über die dichten, kurzen Härchen, die sich knapp unter Dereks Bauchnabel sammelten und verfolgte somit den Pfad, der ihn geradewegs zu der geöffneten Jeans führen würde. Bevor er jedoch auch nur in die Nähe von seinem eigentlichen Ziel kommen konnte, schob sich plötzlich eine größere Hand über Stiles eigene.  
Ihre Finger verwoben sich miteinander, während Derek seine Hüfte noch weiter nach vorne schob, bis er mehr von seinem Gewicht auf Stiles Körper ruhen lassen konnte.  
Stiles wusste nicht, ob es ein Zufall oder doch volle Absicht war, als sich plötzlich ihre beiden Erektionen gegeneinander rieben. Er war auf jeden Fall so überrumpelt von dieser Aktion, dass er seinen Kopf nach hinten warf und scharf die Luft einsog, wobei er sich fast schon schmerzhaft an Dereks Hand krallte.  
„Mach das nochmal...“  
Stiles Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren so anders als sonst.  
Viel tiefer... atemloser... gieriger...  
  
Erst war er sich gar nicht sicher, ob er auch wirklich zu Derek durchdrang, jedoch wiederholte der Werwolf schließlich seine Bewegung von vorhin und rieb seine Hüfte nochmal gegen Stiles nackten Körper.  
Dieses Mal fühlte es sich noch intensiver an, da Derek sich mehr Zeit ließ und sich langsamer bewegte.  
„Oh Gott...“  
Stiles wollte noch mehr davon spüren...  
Also schlang er seinen freien Arm um den Nacken des Älteren und zog ihn ungeduldig näher an sich heran. Der Werwolf war dadurch gezwungen sich nunmehr auf seinen Ellbogen abzustützen, um mehr Halt zu haben und um die Stoßbewegungen fortsetzen zu können.  
Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran auch den letzten Abstand, der nun noch zwischen ihnen lag, zu überbrücken.  
Er raubte Stiles endgültig den Atem, indem er ihre Lippen miteinander verschloss.  
Das Stöhnen des Jüngeren wurde dadurch sofort verschluckt und war nur noch als gedämpftes Wimmern zu hören.  
Unterdessen hatte Derek ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände weiter nach unten geführt, so dass Stiles sein Ziel endlich erreichen konnte.  
  
Der Werwolf hielt augenblicklich inne, als er die schlanken Finger das erste Mal an seinem steifen Glied spüren konnte.  Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam ihm, während er von Stiles Lippen abließ und sich ihr schneller Atem miteinander vermischte.  
Er war dem jüngeren Mann so nah, dass er jedes noch so kleine Muttermal, jede Unebenheit in der Haut und sogar die hellen Sprenkel in den honigfarbene Augen erkennen konnte.  
„Fuck... du bist wunderschön...“  
Stiles Atem stockte kurz, als Derek ihm diese Worte entgegen hauchte.  
Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er wahrscheinlich nur die Augen verdreht, oder einen dummen Witz gerissen, wie kitschig der sonst so grimmige Werwolf manchmal sein konnte.  
Nun jedoch sandten diese einfachen Worte einen intensiven Lustblitz durch Stiles Körper, der ihn dazu antrieb noch weiter zu gehen.  
  
So unsicher seine erste Berührung gewesen war, umso entschlossener schien nun die Zweite.  
Stiles Finger schoben sich tiefer in die Jeans und schafften sich somit mehr Spielraum, während er seinen Griff um Dereks Erektion festigte. Seine andere Hand wanderte von Dereks Nacken, über seinen breiten Rücken bis zu seiner schmäleren Taille.  
Erst als er auch hier seine Finger unter den festen Jeansstoff zwängen konnte, war er zufrieden.  
Er presste sofort seine Hand gegen den straffen, runden Hintern und drängte Derek somit dazu seine Bewegungen wieder aufzunehmen.  
Anders als zuvor stieß nun jedoch die Erektion des Werwolfs nicht mehr jedes Mal gegen Stiles Lendengegend, sondern in den engen Griff von Stiles Hand, was den Älteren schier um den Verstand brachte.  
Waren seine Bewegungen vorher noch rhythmisch und koordiniert, so schien er jetzt immer mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
Die graugrünen Augen hatten sich vollständig in das helle Blau verwandelt, die Barthaare waren deutlich dichter und länger und Stiles konnte kurz die langen Reißzähne aufblitzen sehen, als Derek erneut keuchte.  
  
„S... Stiles...“  
…  
Holy Shit...  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich, während er Derek mit seinem Blick schier verschlang.  
Die Stimme des Werwolfs hatte noch nie so erregend, berauschend und leidenschaftlich geklungen.  
Ein tiefes, animalisches Knurren...  
Einfach nur... geil!  
Vor allem, wenn er dann auch noch Stiles Namen keuchte.  
Das war auch sofort der neue Ansporn für ihn.  
Er wollte Dereks Stimme weiter hören und ihn zum Stöhnen bringen.  
Jedoch hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Werwolf gemacht.  
Natürlich blieb dieser nicht untätig. Ganz im Gegenteil...  
  
Während Stiles weiter das steife Glied des Älteren massierte, schob sich Dereks Hand unter sein Becken, so dass der Werwolf mehr Halt hatte.  
Mit Leichtigkeit hob er Stiles schließlich ein wenig an, sodass seine Hand wieder zwischen die Pobacken des Jüngeren gleiten konnten.  
Keine Sekunde später spürte Stiles auch schon, wie ein Finger wieder in seinen Hintern eindrang und dieses Mal war es deutlich angenehmer.  
Entweder war er mittlerweile einfach schon zu sehr erregt, um den Schmerz wirklich zu realisieren, oder aber er hatte sich tatsächlich daran gewöhnt...  
Stiles musste sich konzentrieren, mit seinen eigenen Pumpbewegungen weiter zu machen, da Derek ihn ganz schön ablenkte.  
Der Werwolf hatte diesen Lustpunkt in ihm viel schneller gefunden, als beim letzten Mal und nutzte das nun voll und ganz aus.  
  
Stöhnend bog Stiles seinen Rücken durch und versuchte seine Beine fester um Dereks Hüften zu schlingen, was gar nicht so einfach war...  
Er musste sich ein wenig verrenken um nach wie vor Dereks Erektion erreichen zu können, aber das war es allemal wert.  
„Scheiße... das ist... echt gut!“  
Stiles konnte spüren, wie Derek einen weiteren Finger mit dazu nahm, um ihn noch mehr zu dehnen. Dabei ließ er jedoch keine Gelegenheit aus Stiles Prostata weiter zu stimulieren.  
Entweder streifte er kurz über den Lustpunkt hinweg, oder aber er presste seine Finger für mehrere Sekunden fest dagegen, was dazu führte dass vor Stiles Augen helle Flecken tanzten.  
„Ah... fuck...“  
  
Stiles hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gespürt, wie sich langsam aber sicher die Lust in seinen Hoden zu sammeln schien.  
Das fühlte sich so anders an...  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sonst immer selbst Hand anlegte...  
Vielleicht war er aber auch so wie mit vielem in seinem Leben zu ungeduldig und zu hastig, sogar wenn er sich selbst befriedigte...  
Ein Nervenbündel, das einfach nicht wusste, wohin mit der ganzen Energie...  
Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, weshalb er normalerweise von seinem Orgasmus regelrecht überrollt wurde...  
Es war stets wie aus dem Nichts... plötzlich, stürmisch und viel zu schnell wieder vorbei.  
Aber das hier...  
Das fühlte sich an, als würde sich sein Orgasmus langsam immer näher anschleichen.  
Es war quälend langsam, ein stetiger Anstieg der Lust und es war kein Ende in Sicht...  
  
Stiles drängte sich dem Werwolf noch mehr entgegen, während er seine Hand immer schneller über Dereks Erektion gleiten ließ.  
Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht alleine der puren Leidenschaft verfallen und über diese Klippe springen, die ihn von seinem wohl besten Orgasmus seines Lebens trennte.  
Als Derek sich jedoch weiter aufrichtete und sein Gewicht nach hinten verlagerte, war es Stiles schier nicht mehr möglich seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Stiles Hände rutschten von dem Körper des Werwolfs und schwebten kurz unschlüssig in der Luft, ehe Derek die beiden dünnen Handgelenke mit seiner eigenen freien Hand einfing.  
„Derek... w... warte... was... machst du... ah...“  
  
Stiles blieb kurz die Luft weg.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Derek mittlerweile drei Finger zur Hilfe nahm, um seine Prostata zu malträtieren.  
Vor Stiles Augen verschwamm kurz alles und er hatte das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, was Gott sei dank nicht geschah.  
Wie peinlich wäre das denn auch bitteschön...  
Technisches K.O. noch bevor er überhaupt zum Orgasmus gekommen war?  
Nein danke!  
Stiles atmete heftig einmal ein und wieder aus und sein Blick klärte sich daraufhin wieder auf.  
Derek starrte ihn dabei unentwegt an.  
Sein Gesicht hatte sich noch weiter in die Betaform verwandelt und ließ nun keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Stiles hier gerade den geilsten Sex seines Lebens hatte... und zwar mit einem Werwolf.  
Aber wahrscheinlich war genau das der letzte Kick an der ganzen Sache...  
  
Stiles zerrte ein wenig an seinen Händen, jedoch würde er sich niemals aus dem festen Griff von Derek befreien können. Er war dem Werwolf somit vollkommen ausgeliefert!  
Und genau das sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Hoden fast schon schmerzhaft zusammenzogen und sich sein Orgasmus ein ganzes Stück näher anpirschte.  
„Derek... Derek!“  
Es war ein kläglicher Versuch, den Älteren zu warnen...  
Wenn er nicht einen Gang zurück schaltete, dann konnte Stiles für nichts mehr garantieren.  
Leider schaffte er es nur den Namen des Werwolfs zu stöhnen... mehr auch nicht...  
Und scheinbar war das für Derek eher eine Aufforderung weiterzumachen.  
Er entließ Stiles Handgelenke und griff stattdessen lieber wieder nach Stiles Erektion, die fast schon nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.  
Es war nur eine kurze Berührung, lediglich ein leichtes Ziehen.  
Als Derek das steife Glied des Jüngeren wieder losließ klatschte es mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wieder gegen den flachen Bauch von Stiles.  
  
That's it...  
Ende... aus... vorbei...  
Der nahende Orgasmus war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.  
Stiles Magen machte einen Salto, durch seinen Körper ging ein Zittern und er bog seinen Rücken so weit durch, dass er seinen Hintern fest gegen Dereks Hand pressen konnte.  
Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen.  
„Oh FUCK!“  
Es war nicht wie sonst ein einziger Höhepunkt, sondern ein ganzer Höhenmarathon!  
Um einiges intensiver und überwältigender... und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.  
Wie ein Rausch!  
Jedes mal, wenn Derek erneut mit seinen Fingern Stiles Prostata massierte, sickerte ein weiterer Samenerguss auf Stiles Unterleib und sammelte sich in seinem Bauchnabel zu einem kleinen, weißen See.  
Stiles Puls ging mittlerweile schier durch die Decke.  
Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, da sein Atem viel zu schnell ging.  
  
Als sich Stiles Muskeln in seinem Unterleib erneut krampfhaft zusammenzogen, fühlte es sich zwar so an als würde erneut Sperma aus seinem Glied fließen, jedoch kam nicht einmal mehr ein kleiner Tropfen zum Vorschein.  
Er war so überstimuliert, dass es fast schon schmerzhaft war, als Derek mit seiner Hand über Stiles mittlerweile abgeflaute Erektion rieb, weshalb sich der Jüngere aufbäumte und nach Dereks Handgelenk griff.  
„Hah... warte...“  
Die Blätter und Manuskripte unter Stiles Rücken raschelten leise, als er sich wieder nach hinten fallen ließ und er versuchte wieder gleichmäßiger zu atmen.  
Woah...  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
Dabei musterte Derek ihn mit einem breiten, selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.  
„Das war...“  
„...krass!“, beendete Stiles den Satz des Werwolfs mit einem Krächzen.  
„Scheiße... Mann... das war echt abgefahren...“  
Dereks Grinsen wurde sogar noch eine Spur breiter, obwohl Stiles nicht gedacht hätte, dass das überhaupt noch möglich gewesen wäre.  
Jedoch fand er, dass dem Älteren dieser Gesichtsausdruck ausgesprochen gut stand.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir jetzt schon fertig sind, oder?“  
Dereks Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben.  
Seine freie Hand streichelte hauchzart über Stiles Leiste, was fast schon kitzelte, bis er schließlich seine Finger in den See aus Spermien, der sich in Stiles Bauchnabel gebildet hatte, eintauchte.  
What the fuck...  
Mit großen Augen beobachtete Stiles den älteren Werwolf und sein Kinn klappte ein wenig nach unten, so dass er aussah wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.  
„Ist... das dein Ernst?“  
Ein einziger Blick auf Dereks immer noch ziemlich präsente Erektion war eigentlich Antwort genug...


	5. Von einem ultimativen Plan und den klischeehaftesten Klischees der Welt!

Stiles verfolgte gierig mit seinen Augen jede Bewegung des Werwolfs. Er wollte nichts von dem hier verpassen. Das war noch viel heißer als jeder Porno, den er sich jemals in seinem jungen Leben angesehen hatte...   
Und zugegeben...   
Er hatte sich schon VIELE Pornos reingezogen...   
Hallo?!   
Welcher Teenager mit einem gesunden Sexualtrieb tat das nicht?  
Trotzdem schienen all diese Erotikfilmchen im Antlitz von Derek zu verblassen.  
Wie konnte einer alleine nur so verdammt sexy sein?  
  
Die Finger des Werwolfs glänzten feucht und verführerisch, fast schon unerhört, vor allem als sich Stiles wieder bewusst machte, dass das sein eigenes Sperma war, das da an Dereks Hand klebte.  
Mit großen Augen beobachtete Stiles, wie diese besagte, skandalöse Hand sich Dereks eigener Erektion näherte.  
Ihm war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass der Werwolf anders als er selbst, nicht beschnitten war, was Stiles zugegeben zuvor noch nie live gesehen hatte.  
Umso interessierter war er nun...  
Mit geübten Griff schob Derek die Vorhaut zurück, was dafür sorgte dass die stark durchblutete Eichel zum Vorschein kam, nur um mit der nächsten Pumpbewegung wieder unter der Vorhaut zu verschwinden.  
Das Sperma verteilte sich dabei gleichmäßig auf dem steifen Glied und übernahm so fast schon die Funktion eines Gleitmittels.  
  
„Holy Shit... Du bringst mich irgendwann noch ins Grab, Hale!“, keuchte Stiles leise, da er von seinem vorangegangenen Orgasmus immer noch ein wenig außer Atem war.  
Derkes Augen blitzten daraufhin nur verschmitzt auf, während dieser Mistkerl in einer Seelenruhe weiter masturbierte.  
Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit...  
Stiles wollte ganz bestimmt nicht untätig daliegen, während sich genau vor seiner Nase dieser wahr gewordene Sextraum abspielte.  
Mit einem leisen Ächzen rappelte sich der junge Mann so weit auf, dass er mit seiner Hand nach Dereks Oberarm greifen konnte.  
Dabei rutschte sein Hintern von den Oberschenkeln des Werwolfs und landete etwas unsanft auf dem Teppichboden, jedoch hatte er dadurch so viel Spielraum, dass er sich aufrechter hinsetzen konnte.  
Sein Hintern brannte dabei unangenehm, aber das ignorierte Stiles fürs erste gekonnt.  
Es gab gerade eindeutig Wichtigeres.  
  
Das dickflüssige Sperma, das ihm in dieser Sitzposition aus dem Bauchnabel weiter nach unten sickerte, fing Stiles geschickt mit seinen eigenen Fingern auf.  
Pah...  
Was du kannst, das kann ich auch!  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, den Stiles fassen konnte, als er Dereks Hand beiseite schob und nun stattdessen selbst nach der Erektion des Älteren griff.  
Ein überraschtes Keuchen war die erste Belohnung, die Stiles dafür einheimste, und sofort breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus.  
  
„Hnn... und das ist jetzt die Rache?“, fragte Derek und lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper ein Stück weit nach vorne, so dass er sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge von Stiles verstecken konnte. Sein Bart rieb sich aufreizend über die dünne Haut an Stiles Kehle, während seine Lippen über den Nacken streiften und schließlich Stiles Ohrläppchen erreichten.  
Dereks Atem streifte bei einem erneuten Keuchen aufreizend über die Ohrmuschel hinweg, was eine Gänsehaut auf Stiles Körper zauberte.  
„Jetzt willst du mich mit deinen Stilinski-Magicfingern ins Grab bringen, oder was wird das?“  
Dereks Arme schlangen sich fest um den nackten Oberkörper des Jüngeren, jedoch achtete er immer darauf, dass Stiles auch ja genug Freiraum hatte, um weiter sein Glied massieren zu können.  
„Hmm... das... war zumindest der ultimative Plan...“, murmelte Stiles, wobei er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite legte, um es Derek leichter zu machen, weiter an seinem Hals zu knabbern.  
  
Die Arme des Werwolfs rutschten soweit nach unten, dass er sie fast schon besitzergreifend um Stiles Taille schlingen konnte.  
„Endlich einmal ein Plan... bei dem ich dir voll und ganz zustimmen kann, Stilinski...“  
Stiles schnaubte leise und wollte schon zu einem Gegenschlag ausholen, jedoch kam nur ein heiseres Quieksen über die Lippen des jungen Mannes.  
Derek hatte ihn mit einer wahnwitzigen Leichtigkeit plötzlich an sich herangezogen und war gemeinsam mit Stiles soweit aufgestanden, dass er sich auf das Ledersofa hinter ihnen wieder fallen lassen konnte.  
Stiles Arme hatten sich feste um den Nacken des Werwolfs geschlungen, auch wenn Derek ihn wohl niemals fallen lassen würde.  
Mit einem leisen 'Umpf' landete er schließlich auf dem Schoß des Werwolfs,wobei seine Unterschenkeln jeweils recht uns links von Derek auf den weichen Polstern ruhten.  
  
Stiles musste einmal trocken schlucken, als er spüren konnte wie sich die harte Erektion des Werwolfs nun gegen seinen Unterleib presste.  
Sein eigenes, erschlafftes Glied zuckte einmal interessiert, während Stiles fast schon automatisch seine Hüfte kreisen ließ und sich somit an Derek rieb.  
Seine Arme schlangen sich noch fester um den Nacken des Älteren, ihre Oberkörper drängten sich aneinander und Stiles rutschte noch näher heran, obwohl das fast schon gar nicht mehr möglich war.  
Die neue Postion sorgte auch dafür, dass er nun den Werwolf um ein kleines Stück überragte.  
Zugegeben... Das war ganz schön heiß!  
Derek war in seiner Bewegung eingeschränkter als zuvor, während Stiles deutlich mehr Freiheiten hatte. Und Stiles wollte diese neuen Freiheiten auch sofort ausnutzen.  
  
Er richtete sich weiter auf, wobei er seine Hände auf Dereks Schultern abstützte. Seine Hüftbewegungen, die zuvor noch etwas unkoordiniert und fahrig gewesen waren, wurden nun deutlich langsamer und beherrschter, was auch sofort dafür sorgte, dass Derek mit einem gequälten Stöhnen seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen das Lederpolster warf.  
Stiles konnte seine Augen nicht von diesem Anblick abwenden.  
Der leicht geöffnete Mund des Werwolfs...  
Die Reißzähne, die zwischen den Lippen hervorblitzten...   
Der viel zu schnelle Atem...  
Der Oberkörper, der sich in kurzen Abständen hob und wieder senkte...  
Das Stöhnen, das immer lauter wurde...  
Und für all das war ganz alleine Stiles verantwortlich!  
Ein berauschendes Gefühlt.  
  
Als Stiles Hüfte das nächste Mal eine kreisende Bewegung machte, ließ er seine Hand von Dereks Schulter nach unten gleiten, bis er über die dunkle, rosige Brustwarze des Älteren streicheln konnte.  
In Sekundenschnelle spürte er, wie sie sich verhärtete und er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen einmal in die Brustwarze hinein zukneifen.  
Dereks Kopf schnellte plötzlich wieder nach vorne, so dass Stiles verschreckt zusammenzuckte. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da presste der Werwolf auch schon seine Lippen fest gegen Stiles Mund.  
Der junge Mann keuchte leise, als Derek ihn leicht mit seinen spitzen Zähnen in die Unterlippe biss, bevor seine Zunge entschuldigend darüber hinweg leckte, nur um dann vorwitzig in Stiles Mund einzudringen.  
Die Hände des Werwolfs waren mittlerweile so weit nach unten gerutscht, dass er den Hintern des Jüngeren massieren konnte.  
Stiles kreiste erneut mit seinen Hüften, während Derek seine Pobacken ein wenig auseinander zog.  
Das hatte auch sofort zur Folge, dass die Erektion des Werwolfs zwischen die festen Gesäßhälften rutschte und sich einmal an Stiles Ritze entlang rieb.  
Das Stöhnen, das den beiden Männern daraufhin entkam beendete den heißen Zungenkuss abrupt.  
  
„Oh Gott... Derek...“  
Stiles stockte in seiner Bewegung und kniff seine Pobacken ein wenig zusammen, was für noch mehr Reibung sorgte.  
Er konnte spüren, wie das steife Glied von Derek eine feuchte Spur hinterließ, ehe es sanft gegen Stiles Schließmuskel stieß ohne tatsächlich einzudringen.  
Eine Hand von Derek löste sich von dem Hintern des Jüngeren und half bei der nächsten Stoßbewegung von Stiles Hüfte nach, dass die harte Erektion auch weiterhin immer wieder über den festen Schließmuskel hinwegglitt.  
Stiles biss sich fest auf die Lippen, während er sich weiter nach unten beugte, sodass seine Stirn bequem auf Dereks Schulter zum Liegen kam.  
Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde er heute noch einen Herzinfarkt erleiden...  
Zumindest fühlte sich sein Herz gerade so an, als würde es jeden Moment kläglich versagen, weiter Blut durch seinen Körper zu pumpen.  
  
„Stiles... bitte... ich... kann ich...“  
Dereks heisere Stimme riss ihn aus seinen aberwitzigen Gedanken.  
Der Werwolf schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden, oder aber er wollte doch lieber Taten sprechen lassen, da er plötzlich mit seiner Erektion um einiges fester gegen Stiles Hintern stieß, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen war...  
Stiles Herz machte einen erneuten Aussetzer und sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, so als würde er kurz davor stehen mit einer der abgefahrendsten Achterbahnen der Welt zu fahren.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, bevor er vorsichtig mit dem Kopf nickte.  
Derek schien das dieses Mal als Zustimmung jedoch nicht auszureichen.  
Er zog ein wenig die Schulter nach oben, sodass Stiles gezwungen war sich wieder aufzurichten und in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Älteren zu blicken.  
„Okay?“, fragte Derek nochmals nach, während er tiefer in die Polster des Sofas rutschte und sein steifes Glied sich fester gegen Stiles Schließmuskel presste.  
Es fehlte wirklich nicht mehr viel...  
Nur noch ein kleines Stückchen, dann...  
Stiles musste sich einmal räuspern, ehe er ein leises „Okay!“ über die Lippen bekam.  
Dieses kleine Wort riss auch die letzte Hürde, die noch zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, ein.  
  
Ohne es zu wollen, verspannte sich Stiles, als Derek ihn mit einer Hand an der Hüfte packte und ein wenig nach unten zerrte, während er langsam in ihn eindrang.  
Das war definitiv nochmal ein ganz anderes Kaliber als die Finger, die er vorhin noch in sich spüren hatte können... dabei war das gerade mal der Anfang.  
Quälend langsam arbeitete sich Dereks Glied Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter vor, bis die Eichel den festen Muskelring komplett durchdrungen hatte.  
Derek ließ Stiles dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen, damit ihm nicht einmal das kleinste Zeichen von Unwohlsein entging.  
Als sich das Gesicht des Jüngeren schmerzvoll verzerrte, stoppte der Werwolf sofort, auch wenn ihn das seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung kostete.  
Die eine Hand von Stiles hatte sich in die Haut von Dereks Oberkörper gekrallt, und kratzte einmal darüber hinweg, sodass die Fingernägel tiefe, rote Striemen hinterließen, während seine andere Hand Dereks Handgelenk krampfhaft umklammert hatte.  
„Lass... lass mich...“  
Augenblicklich ließ der Werwolf Stiles Hüfte wieder los und verschränkte stattdessen ihre Finger miteinander, um Stiles mehr Halt geben zu können.  
  
Okay...   
Das war schon um einiges besser.  
Nun konnte Stiles selbst bestimmen, wie schnell Derek in ihn eindrang.  
Seine Oberschenkel brannten zwar unangenehm, da er sein Gewicht jetzt vollkommen alleine aufrecht halten musste, aber das war immer noch besser als dieser stechende Schmerz in seinem Hintern.  
Mit einem leisen Zischlaut entließ Stiles die angehaltene Luft und ließ probehalber seine Hüfte ein weniger tiefer sinken.   
Derek keuchte daraufhin leise und seine Beine spreizten sich ein wenig mehr, was zur Folge hatte, dass auch Stiles Beine weiter zur Seite rutschten.  
Es war dem Werwolf anzusehen, dass er wirklich alles versuchte, um still zu halten.  
Auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißperlen und er kniff ab und zu die Augen zusammen, während er immer wieder verhalten stöhnte.  
  
Stiles war so sehr damit beschäftigt Derek anzustarren, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie sich seine Hüfte noch weiter herabsenkte.  
Erst als er das erste Mal Dereks Oberschenkel an seinem Hintern spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie verdammt tief er die Erektion des Werwolfs plötzlich in sich fühlen konnte.  
„Oh... fuck...“  
Nach Atem ringend ließ Stiles schließlich sein ganzes Gewicht auf Dereks Schoß ruhen, was dazu führte, dass der Werwolf auch noch die letzten Zentimeter überwand und vollständig in ihn eindrang.  
In dieser Position verharrte Stiles.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass er Derek so nah war wie nur irgendwie physikalisch möglich.   
Die vollkommene Vereinigung ihrer Körper...  
Er wollte diesen Moment einfach voll und ganz auskosten.  
  
„Ich... ich liebe dich, Derek!“  
Stiles Wangen fingen unangenehm an zu glühen und er biss sich sofort fest auf die Unterlippe, als diese Worte plötzlich aus ihm heraussprudelten.  
Oh mein Gott...  
Das hatte er jetzt bitte nicht laut gesagt, oder?!  
Das war ja mal sowas von klischeehaft...  
In Filmen hatte er sich immer darüber lustig gemacht, wenn sich die Schauspieler während eines Liebesaktes die unsterbliche Liebe gestanden hatten, und jetzt...?  
Jetzt war er keinen Deut besser als diese schlechten Laiendarsteller...  
  
Derek starrte ihn nur an und Stiles wartete schon auf einen stichelnden Kommentar des Werwolfs, aber... er wartete vergeblich.  
Dereks Lippen verzogen sich stattdessen zu einem liebevollen Lächeln, während er ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände soweit anhob, bis er schließlich einen Kuss auf Stiles hervorstehenden, blassen Fingerknöchel hauchen konnte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch...“  
Stiles Augen weiteten sich überrascht.  
What the... FUCK!  
Okay...  
Derek war ja noch viel klischeehafter als jedes Klischee in all diesen Klischee-Groschen-Romanen dieser Welt!  
Und trotzdem konnte Stiles nicht anders als breit zu Grinsen, ehe er seinerseits seine Lippen gegen Dereks Handrücken presste.  
Dabei rutschte er unbeabsichtigt mit seiner Hüfte ein wenig weiter nach vorne, was dafür sorgte, dass sich Dereks Glied das erste Mal in ihm bewegte.  
  
Es war ein... komisches Gefühl... und doch wollte Stiles es unbedingt nochmal spüren.  
Er stütze sich mit seiner freien Hand auf Dereks Bauch ab, während er sein Becken ein weiteres Mal kreisen ließ.  
Holy Shit?!  
Hatte er gerade echt gedacht, dass sich das komisch anfühlte?  
Was war er nur für ein Vollidiot?!  
Das war eher wie der Himmel auf Erden...  
Ungeduldig wiederholte Stiles die Bewegungen, ehe er sich das erste Mal traute weiter zu gehen.  
Er erhob sich so weit von Dereks Oberschenkel, bis die Erektion des Älteren ein Stück weit aus ihm herausglitt und er nur noch die Spitze in sich spüren konnte.  
Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen ließ er sich wieder nach unten sinken, wobei sich seine Augen verdrehten, da sich Dereks Glied fest gegen seine Prostata presste.  
Stiles konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich sein Blut in tieferen Regionen sammelte. Sein eigenes Glied ruhte schwer auf Dereks Unterleib und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde steifer.  
Ein Hoch auf den Libido eines gesunden, jungen Mannes!  
  
Stiles Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem Keuchen von Derek, während er immer ungehaltener wurde, aber irgendwie war das immer noch nicht genug... Vor allem, da ihn langsam aber sicher die Kräfte verließen.  
Schließlich packte Derek mit seiner freien Hand erneut Stiles Hüfte und sorgte mit einem festen Griff dafür, dass der Jüngere still hielt.  
„D... Derek... was... AH!“  
Stiles warf mit einem Schrei seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als der Werwolf das erste Mal mit seiner eigenen Hüfte nach oben stieß.  
Das laute, schnelle Klatschen, das jedes Mal zu hören war, wenn ihre nackten Beine gegeneinander stießen, gesellte sich nun zu den Stöhngeräuschen, die in dem großen Loft widerhallten.  
Stiles wurde kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen und er schwankte einmal nach vorne gegen Dereks Oberkörper.  
Seine Oberschenkel zitterten angestrengt und er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er gleich auch seine letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht hatte und sich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte.  
Derek schien das auch zu bemerken, da seine schnellen Stöße aprubt langsamer wurden, ehe sein hartes Glied schlussendlich ganz aus Stiles Hintern herausglitt.  
  
Stiles war so neben der Spur, dass er sich wie eine willenlose Puppe von Derek führen ließ. Der Werwolf sorgte dafür, dass sich Stiles umdrehte und seitlich auf die Couch legte, sodass er selbst hinter den jüngeren Mann rutschen konnte, bis sich sein Oberkörper an Stiles Rücken presste.  
Das war deutlich gemütlicher...  
Stiles atmete erleichtert aus und bettete seinen Kopf auf Dereks ausgestrecktem Arm, der sich unter seinen Nacken geschoben hatte und somit als Stütze diente.  
Mit der anderen Hand hatte der Werwolf in Stiles Kniekehle gegriffen und sein Bein soweit angehoben, dass er nun genügend Platz hatte, um mit seiner Erektion wieder zwischen Stiles Pobacken gleiten zu können.  
Es war leichter, als Derek erneut in ihn eindrang.  
Der Eintrittswinkel war um einiges besser und die neue Position ermöglichte es ihnen, dass der Werwolf noch tiefer in Stiles eindringen konnte, als zuvor.  
Wahnsinn!  
Er konnte sogar spüren, wie sich Dereks Hoden fest gegen seinen Hintern pressten, als der Ältere vollständig in ihn eingedrungen war.  
  
Halt suchend klammerte sich Stiles schließlich an den Lederpolstern des Sofas fest, als Derek auf einmal die schnellen Bewegungen wieder aufnahm.  
Und trotzdem rutschte er durch die heftigen Stöße jedes Mal ein Stück weiter nach vorne in Richtung Sitzkante. Erst als Derek seinen Arm, der unter Stiles Nacken lag, stattdessen unter Stiles Oberkörper schob und ihn festhielt, blieb Stiles an Ort und Stelle liegen.  
„Fuck... Fuck...“  
Die Lust hatte mittlerweile schon wieder so sehr von Stiles Besitz ergriffen, dass sein Glied wieder zu seiner vollen Größe angeschwollen war und durch die Stoßbewegung immer wieder auf und ab wippte.  
Mit einem Stöhnen griff Stiles schließlich nach seiner Erektion und rieb ein paar mal mit seinem Daumen über die Eichel.   
Er war so erregt, dass diese kleine Berührung ausreichte um ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.  
Und dieses Mal war es so wie sonst auch...  
Schnell, heftig und wie aus dem Nichts!  
Sein Rücken bog sich durch, seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an und er kniff ganz automatisch seine Pobacken fester zusammen, sodass es Derek schier nicht mehr möglich war weiter in ihn zu stoßen.  
Einzig ein paar lächerliche Tropfen, spritzten auf Stiles Oberkörper, mehr auch nicht...  
  
„Ah... Stiles!“  
Der Werwolf schien genauso überrascht über den plötzlichen Orgasmus des Jüngeren zu sein, wie er selbst.  
Ein, zwei... drei verzweifelte Stöße, die einfach nicht mehr richtig funktionieren wollten und Derek gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich.  
Stiles Bein wurde auf einmal losgelassen und er wurde hektisch auf den Bauch gedreht, während sich Derek mit einer Hand links neben seinem Kopf auf dem Sofa abstützte.  
Die Erektion des Werwolfs rutschte mit einem obszönen Geräusch aus Stiles Hintern, ehe der junge Mann nur noch den schnellen Atem von Derek hinter sich hören konnte.  
Keine Sekunde später verwandelte sich das Keuchen in ein lautes Knurren und Stiles spürte, wie ihn etwas Heißes, Feuchtes erst an seinem Hintern, dann an seinem Steißbein und schließlich auch am Rücken traf.  
Ein verstohlener Blick über Stiles Schulter, zeigte ihm Derek, der mittlerweile außer Atem über ihm kniete und seine Hand träge über seine langsam abflauende Erektion streifen ließ.   
Schließlich ließ der Werwolf seine Hand vollständig sinken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern stattdessen über die weißen Spermaspuren, die er auf Stiles hinterlassen hatte.  
Es machte fast den Anschein, als wollte Derek die Samenflüssigkeit in Stiles Haut einmassieren, was eigentlich ziemlich eklig hätte sein sollen, aber...  
Stiles konnte bei dem Gedanken nur Zustimmung und Euphorie empfinden.  
Ja, verdammt!  
Jeder Werwolf sollte schon kilometerweit wittern können, zu wem Stiles gehörte...  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen lehnte der junge Mann seinen Kopf gegen die Polster, während Derek weiter seinen Rücken und Hintern massierte.  
Schließlich ließ sich der Werwolf auch zurück in die weichen Polster fallen, wobei er Stiles dieses Mal so weit zu sich herüber zog, dass der Jüngere seinen Kopf auf Dereks Oberkörper ablegen konnte.  
„Hmm... das war echt...“  
„...krass!“  
Diese Mal war es Derek, der den Satz von Stiles beendete.  
„Ja... du sagst es...“  
Der Kleinere gab ein leises Glucksen von sich und schmiegte sich ein wenig näher an den nackten, warmen Körper neben sich.  
„Das... sollten wir echt wiederholen...“, nuschelte er.  
„Mehrmals... hintereinander...“  
Derek lachte leise und schlang seine Arme um den schmalen Rücken des Jüngeren.  
„Jetzt gleich?“  
Stiles hob seinen Kopf ein paar Millimeter an und versuchte dem Werwolf von unten herauf einen fassungslosen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich meine... ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du mehr Tier als Mann bist, aber... ICH bin im Gegensatz zu dir kein verdammtes Karnickel!“  
Stiles schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder ganz auf Dereks Oberkörper legte.  
„Ich glaube ja eh, dass ich jetzt schon keinen Schritt mehr laufen kann...“  
„Das macht nichts... ich kann dich auch tragen!“  
Dereks Augenbrauen wackelten einmal auf und ab, während Stiles ihm einmal schnaubend in die Seite boxte.  
„Vergiss es, Hale!“  
  
Genauso vergessen waren die vielen Skripte und Bücher, die immer noch auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich verteilt lagen...  
Stiles würde zwar morgen aus allen Wolken fallen, weil er nun schon wieder einen ganzen Abend nicht gelernt hatte, aber im Moment...?  
Im Moment schwebte er viel lieber gemeinsam mit Derek auf Wolke 7... und eventuell ließ er sich ja doch noch zu einer zweiten Runde überreden. Immerhin hatte der Werwolf versprochen ihn auf Händen zu tragen und Stiles wäre nicht Stiles wenn er sich diese einmalige Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde!  
  
~*~          ~*~          ~*~  
  
ENDE  



End file.
